To save a friend
by AkiraWesker
Summary: set durring kindom hearts 2! what if sora died during his battle with Demyx and became a prisoner in the underworld! Will his freinds be able to save him! first kingdom hearts story!


To save a friend -----------------------

I finnally got to writing this! Anyway the plot is quite interesting and i hope i live up to your standerds i am a die hard Kingdom hearts fan so tell me what you think!

Disclaimer:How i hate to say this! I dont own kingdom hearts 2 or its charecters and this saddens me. well any way on to the story!

chapter one: Losing a freind

The battle raged on between Sora and Demyx! It seemed like no matter how fast or how hard Sora attacked it still was not enough to bring down the wet rock n roll warrior! They both attacked at the same time than parted to take a breather.

"Ahh come on Roxas! I know you can fight better than that!" This seemed to put sora over the edge!

"How many time do i Have to tell you my name is Sora! 'And your not doing any better over there yourself!'

Demyx got back into his fighting stance and prepared to attack once again. "well lets see what you have to say when i mop the floor with you traitor!" And with that demyx Launched an all out assault nearly hitting Sora before he could move out of the way and the battle started right back up! They stayed close attack after attack with no end in sight! Demyx once again stoped to rest still keeping his eye on Sora!

"You know i think i underestimated you!" 'You are a worthy opponent' Than an evil smirk appeared on his Face. "To bad it has to end!" And with that he released his ultimate water attack and before Sora could react he was knocked on his Back where he lay very still and unmoving. Demyx smiled pleased at what he had done.

"Well it looks like he was mortal after all." 'well i better get going. And with that he dissapeared in the dark portal to report back to the organazation.

It was only five minuets later when Donald and Goofy found Sora lying on the ground keyblade just inches from his small form.  
Donald rushed over to sora and started to yell at him unaware he coulndt hear them.

"Come on Sora you gotta get up! He didnt wake. 'you need to wake up Sora Kairi and Riku are waiting for you!

Yet it seemed no matter what they did he still wouldnt awaken! Suddenly king Mickey rushed to the scene with Leon and Cloud along side him all shocked at the sight that greeted them. They rushed down to help their freinds. King Mickey was the first to ask.

"What happend here?" 'And whats wrong with Sora?' Leon was also worried for his freind and rushed over to Sora to check on him.

"He,s not breathing and he has no pulse!" He looked over at cloud. "Cloud can you sense anything!"

Cloud walked closer to Sora and closed his eyes as if trying to see somthing the others couldnt. He finnay opened his eyes and had a grim look on his face.

"I can no longer sense Soras presence in this world!" 'Its like he has vanished completely from this realm.' He turned to the group and dreaded telling them the news. "im afraid Sora Has died in battle."

The groupe was shoked to hear the news! How could this have happened? Who would kill their freind? and how would they bring his killer to justice? king Mickey looked at Sora and sighed sadly.

"I guess we were too late fellas." He fought the tears that were threatning to pour from his eyes as he looked at Sora,s still form. Donald cried loudly and beat the ground with his fists while Goofy wiped the tears from his eyes. Leon continued to hold sora wiping the drops of blood coming from his head and looked up at cloud once more with pleading in his eyes.

"please Cloud!" 'Is there anything we can do to reverse this! Cloud looked at them for what seemed like ages before answering.

"Well there is one way to bring him back but you wont like it.

The king looked up with hope in his eyes. "Please cloud if there is anyway to bring Sora back then please tell us! "We all miss him and we can use your help.

Cloud looked at them and sighed. "The only way to bring Sora back will involve going to the darkest place under the earth"  
He paused before continueing. 'You must meet with the one person who has control over all dead souls and spirits.

The others looked at cloud confused at first at his words untill it finnaly hit them! They knew who cloud was talking about and were not pleased at the idea.

"Hades!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man im evil! well let me know what you think and rest assured Sora will be in the story so please R&R and much love! 


End file.
